


Love at College

by mental_Music1359



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Humanstuck, M/M, Relationship(s), s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mental_Music1359/pseuds/mental_Music1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas rooms with his long time best friend while in college. When he gets kicked out of the room by the other he ends up meeting this dorky kid named Sollux Captor. Karkat slowly falls head over heels for Sollux, refusing the feelings at first, but soon realizes that the feeling is more important than anything. He thinks that Sollux could be the one, even if they fight he still thinks it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at College

Karkat Vantas lays on his stomach with his music blaring in his headphones and a page of an unwritten essay up on his laptop. He stares at the screen trying to figure out how to write the essay before flipping through the text for the essay. He sighs and rubs his forehead before noticing the door opening. He looks up only to see his roommate and long time best friend, Gamzee Makara, come into the room. He sits up on his heels and takes off his headphones.

“‘Ey bestfriend.” Gamzee grins as he shuts his door and saunters over to his own bed and flops down on it.

Gamzee had his long black hair was a mess, as usual, and his deep blue eyes had a lazy look about them. Gamzee stood about 5’9” and was thin even though he ate like a horse. He had a couple of tattoos here and there and had his ears pierced. He was wearing his purple sweatshirt, a black band tee shirt, ripped jeans and his purple converse.

On the other hand, Karkat was much different than Gamzee. Karkat was short and about 5’3” and was very thin, almost anorexic. His black hair came down to just above his dark brown eyes, he also had dark circles under his eyes that popped against his pale skin. He had only one tattoo that matched Gamzee’s and was located on his wrist, a diamond. He was wearing Gamzee’s oversized hoodie, grey tee shirt, and black jeans.

“I can’t write this fucking essay, I give up.” Karkat huffs crossing his arms over his chest.

“Take a break, go get something to eat and chill. Go to the library or somethin’.” Gamzee shrugs.

Karkat narrows his eyes and looks at the capricorn, “Why do you want me to leave so bad?”

“Tav’s comin’ soon. So.. We’re gonna have sex.” Gamzee smirks.

“Oh come on! You can’t have fucking sex in here!” Karkat groans, “Fine. Just don’t fucking touch my shit while I’m gone.” Karkat gathers up his laptop, headphones, phone, keys, and bookbag. He stuff everything into his bag before glancing at the room. He looks back at Gamzee, “One hour. I’ll be back.”

Karkat marches over to the door to find the small boy who looks sheepishly over at Karkat, he had his fist up like he was getting ready to drop. He drops his hand, “Uh, hi Karkat.”

Tavros has a blush as he moves around Karkat and over to Gamzee. Gamzee pulls Tavros onto the bed and gives him a light kiss on the neck, “See ya bro.” He runs a hand into Tavros’ mohawk.

Karkat makes a noise of disgust before turning and leaving the room. He heads out of the dorm and stands outside, the cool air hitting him. He sighs and glances around before heading to the cafeteria. Once there he pays and gets food only to sit. He puts on his headphones to ignore the chatter of other students and focus on his food.

The next thing he knows two plates are being set down across from himself. He frowns and looks up, it was a girl he knew, Terezi, and a boy he didn’t recognize. He sighs and takes off his headphones, leaving them around his neck but turning the music off, he wasn’t in the mood for her antics. 

Terezi was wearing a teal shirt with dragons on it, yoga pants, her short red hair was neat and she was wearing her classic red glasses. She grins in a ways that makes Karkat narrow his eyes, he could have sworn she had class soon. 

“Hey Karkat.” Terezi says.

“What do you want Terezi?” Karkat says stopping eating to watch her. “What are you up to?”

“Me?” She drags it out, “Nothing, like always. Anyways, this is Sollux.”

The boy, Sollux, looks incredibly nerdy. He had honey brown hair and was anorexic thin like Karkat. He had dark framed glasses and behind those dichromatic eyes, brown and blue. He was tall and stood around 5’8”. He had on a red shirt and blue jean. 

“Hey.” Sollux says awkwardly.

“Hi.” Karkat says with a sigh.

“How are you doing on that essay?” Terezi asks with a smile.

“Fine. What about you?” Karkat eyes her suspiciously.

“I’m done.” Terezi grins.

Karkat rolls his eyes and finishes his food and stands. “Well fuck you too. I’m going to the library.” He grabs his bag. 

“Can I come too?” Sollux speaks up looking up at Karkat, “I need to finish up some papers.” Sollux stands without waiting for an answer.

Karkat just sighs and goes and drops off his plate, leaving the cafeteria after, Sollux in tow. Karkat tries to ignore the other telling him about the paper he was writing about computers but he couldn’t. He actually found what the gemini was saying interesting. Karkat was into computers but obviously not as interested in them as Sollux. 

Karkat was thinking about this on the whole way to the library which wasn’t far. Maybe a five minute walk. The two find a table and sit, pulling out their laptops but instead talk about who their roommates where and whether or not they like them, Sollux was rooming with Eridan Ampora, a snob as Sollux had put it. They stay there talking for a couple of hours before starting to work on the papers they needed to get done.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or suggestions are appreciated! I would love to hear how people are liking the story and if you guys want more. By the way this is my first free form story so anything is really awesome to hear. If you think something can be better or want more of something please let me know! Thanks a bunch for reading!


End file.
